Wedding Disasters
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a Marysue story. So PLEASE DO NOT READ if you do not like that kind of story. For those of you that do like this kind of story, this story is about Luke and Lily's wedding day. which is supposed to be happy. But something happens :D.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Disasters

By: Lilian Anna Solo

Part 1

Lilian Anna Solo was sitting in her room waiting for her brother, Han Solo, to come and get her. The day had finally come, and it was the time that she was waiting for, for her whole life. Something she wanted the minute she laid her eyes on Luke Skywalker, she knew that it was meant to be. That was many years ago, and now she was going to marry him. She sighs as she puts on her veil. Tears welled up in her eyes. This veil had been her mother's and now it was hers. Actually the whole dress was her mother's. She hadn't known how Han had gotten it, he had scrounged for it, she knew that much. And she hoped that he knew that it meant the whole galaxy to her. And she would do anything to wear this dress today. It was like her mother's spirit was here with her. She smiles to herself as she stands up and starts to pace. She was a little worried that Luke was going to change his mind when it came to saying their vows. But she knew that, that wasn't going to happen.

Han Solo was happy for his sister. He really was. But he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong here. He knew it was just paranoia spending so much time with Luke and Lily who were both perusing their Jedi careers. He shook his head; everything was going to be fine. And Lily was going to be the glowing bride that he knew she was capable of. He smiles and opens the door, "Hey Lils, you ready?" He said as he looked at her and he smiled wider, "You look…wow, Lils, you look beautiful. Luke is a lucky man to be marrying you." He said as he took her in a hug, "I just hope you know what you're doing I don't want anything to happen to you. And if you have, for some reason, changed your mind, we can get out of here on the _Falcon_." He didn't mind Luke, he really didn't, but he didn't want his little sister growing up. He had taken care of her from when she was two. And now he felt as if she didn't need him. And that thought scared him. He wanted to be with her and to make sure that she was going to be all right. But she knew what she was doing. She was a big girl; she could take care of herself. He smiles again and offers her arm, "Are you ready to become Mrs. Luke Skywalker."

Lily smiles as she takes Han's arm and shakes her head, "You know it. Han you don't have to worry. I know what I'm doing. I've wanted to be with Luke since we met him when we took him and Ben to the Alderaan system. Luke and I are meant to be. And I promise if he does anything that hurts me. I'll let Chewie know." She said with a smile and a wink, she knew what she was doing. She smiles as they exit the room. She looked around, something didn't feel right. What it was, she didn't know. She knew that Han wouldn't do anything. He had promised the day before that he would be supportive. So what was it? Was it something that was going to ruin the wedding? Did the imperials find out about it? If they did, then they were all doomed. She shook her head, it had been a year after the Battle of Endor, and they weren't as hostile as everyone liked to think they were. Lily knew that things were going to be all right. She would be married to Luke before the sun set. She smiles and takes a deep breath as the stop in front of the double doors that opened to the sanctuary.

Luke Skywalker stood at the front of the sanctuary. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, he was prepared. He had extra security in the place. And no one got in without an invitation. But the threat was still there. And people could still forge an invitation. And he searched every mind with the force. There were only two that he couldn't read, well that wasn't that big of a deal. He wished he were more prepared. Nothing was going to happen to his Princess, he was going to make sure that she was going to be safe and that nothing was going to happen to her. He knew that Han would help, but what if he got shot or something. Well that would be bad, but he knew that Lily could take care of herself. He knew that she had a fighting spirit. And she would make sure that whoever tried to mess with her wedding that they would be dealt with accordingly. He sighs, he had not more time to dwell on this, he looked up and his breath caught in his throat, there was Lily walking down the isle. She looked gorgeous, and he felt lucky that she was marrying him. His face split into a grin and he watched her approach.

When the doors were finally opened. Lily looks up at Luke and smiles; he was the most handsome face in the crowd. Well that was something that she thought all the time. But today it was even more profound. He was going to be her husband, something that she had been waiting for, for a very long time. She smiles at him and winks, she tried to reach him with the force but something was blocking her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She looks at Han and shakes her head, "Something isn't right here. You got your blaster?" She whispers to him. She looks around, something was wrong. She couldn't reach Luke through the force. That scared her. There was only one other time that she was unable to do that. But she hadn't been able to figure out the cause. She looked around and looked at Luke who had a puzzled look on his face. She tried to smile at him, trying to reassure him. She shook her head and took another step towards him, and felt a blaster pressed against her skull.

The man had jumped out of the crowd and brought out his blaster and placed it against Lily's head and wrapped his other arm around her arms so that she couldn't' fight him. He smiles at Han, "Well Solo, it's nice to see you again." The man said, he then looks at Lily and smiles even wider, "Wow Miss Solo, you have grown." He smiles even wider as he kisses her cheek. She cringed and that just made him smile even more. "You don't remember me do you?" He chuckles in her ear and kisses her neck, "I was once your boyfriend, my name is Harry Should, I'm going to make your life a living hell. You should have never have left me. And now I'm not interested in marrying you anymore. You are going to be my slave till the end of time, and I'm going to make sure that you suffer." He then looks up at Luke and shakes his head, "It's too bad that I have to kill Skywalker, if you had just stayed with me Mr. Dreamboy, would be safe." He stroked her hair, "I promise to make you happy. Well maybe not, maybe I'll just make sure that you are mine."

Lily froze when she heard that voice. There was a reason she had dumped Harry. He was abusive and had raped her on many occasions. She struggles with him and manages to kick him in the shin. Since she couldn't feel the force she grabbed her blaster and kicked off her shoes. She couldn't fight in high heels. She glares at Harry, "I suggest you leave. This is my wedding day that you're ruining, I would suggest you leave." She said as she aimed her blaster at him. She looked back at Luke to make sure nothing was going to hurt him. The second things started to go down hill or they threatened Luke then she would be there to make sure he was safe. She would do whatever they say. No matter how painful it was. She would make sure that Luke lived even if she died. She then looks back at Han who also had his blaster out and pointed at Harry.

Harry smiles when Lily points his blaster at him. He knew that she was good with a blaster, her brother had seen to that. But he was better. He pointed his own at her hand and shot her hand as she dropped the blaster. He smiles and rushes back over to her and grabs her by the hair and places the gun by her ear, "Skywalker, I suggest you let me have her, if not I have no problem killing her right here, right now." He smiles as he presses the gun farther into her skull, "I'm going to have her as my slave, so don't worry, I won't kill her or marry her. She's too scummy for me anyway." He smiles when he could see the anger on Skyalker's face, he was getting to him, exactly what he wanted to do. He looks at Lily and notices that she was crying, he reached up and gently brushed the tears away, "Don't worry Lils, you'll be fine." He looked at Solo as he used his nickname for her and smiles, "Sorry Solo, but we need to get going."

That was it for Han he dropped his blaster and pounced the man. When he had him pinned to the ground he looked at Lily, "Get out of here! Don't worry about me and Luke, we got it!" He then didn't wait for an answer he looked at Harry, "You will not use her!" He yelled as he started to punch him. He knew this man, he would stop at nothing until he had Lily, and that was something that he wasn't willing to let him do. He looked up and saw Lily running for Luke. He shook his head, "No Lily! There's someone up there!" But before he could get any further a man came up and pointed a blaster in front of Lily's face, and Han was too busy with Harry to do anything. He looked at Luke and was about to shout at him, but then Harry reversed the positions, and now he was punching him in the face. Han tried to ward him off, he had to protect Lily, she wasn't going to do anything to protect herself, she was going to make sure that Luke and he were all right before she got out. That was not what Han wanted, but he wasn't going to stop her.

Lily stops dead in her tracks when the other man came out and pointed the blaster in front of her face. She ducked and ran into him ramming her head into his stomach making him fly through the wall. She looks at Luke, "You have your blaster?" She didn't wait for an answer she grabbed his hand and ran out of the chapel with him. She looked back at him when they reached the outside. Lily stopped and looked at Luke, "You alright?" She asked as she runs to him and throws her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry." She said through her tears, she had almost lost him and that wasn't something that she wanted to do. But something didn't feel right. She looked up at Luke and he was smiling, not in the gentle way he did whenever they got in a pickle like this, but in an evil way.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Lily looks at Luke with a puzzled look on her face, "Luke?" She asked, then she realized something. That wasn't Luke she was feeling. They had switched the real Luke with a clone Luke. She stares at him, "What have you done with Luke?!" She asked with a hint of anger. She wanted to run away, and not be with this man. But there were other things that she had to take into affect. Luke was somewhere, alone, and probably hurt. She would have to learn where he was and she would be able to help him. So the whole thing with Harry was a diversion. She should have been able to see that. She shook her head and then looks at the clone, "What do you want with me?" She asked in a small voice. She was so frightened for Luke, and she had to know if he was all right. But how she was going to get to him, she had no clue. She looked around and noticed that there was a speeder nearby, if she could just get to that. Or to her comlink to let Han know, then things were going to be all right. She knew that she had to let Han know that Luke was hurt and had to be helped, but she didn't know how she was going to do that. She decided it would be best for her to return to the chapel and find Luke and make sure that he and Han were all right. But how she was going to do this? She didn't know.

As she started to run towards the chapel the clone reached out his hand and grabbed her by the arm, "I don't think there's anything in there for you. Your place is with me, and we're going to have fun. The empire has been wanting you. And I was created to help get Skywalker to the empire. If he were to become our new emperor, then things would be alright again." He said with an evil smile and then he starts pulling her towards a speeder that he had rented. He threw her in the speeder and sighed when she fought him, he held her down and bound her legs and arms together, "Now Miss Solo, I wouldn't try to get away if I were you." He held up a device with a button in it. "Skywalker and Solo are safe…for now. But if you give me any trouble, all I have to do is hit this button and the chapel will blow up." He said as he smiles and kisses her gently on the nose, "Please don't make me do that." He smiles and gets into the drivers seat.

Lily struggles with him, until he pulled out the device. She froze in her chair, she wasn't going to be the cause of so many deaths, and she was going to make sure that Luke and Han were going to be all right. She wouldn't be able to warn them, she still couldn't reach Luke with the force. She hoped with all her might that he would be all right. And if this clone did anything to her, she would make sure it paid. She knew that wasn't the Jedi way. But he had ruined her wedding and that was something that she would hate him forever for. She looked around and saw Han running up to them, clearly thinking that she was with Luke and that she was safe. She tried to call out to him, to stay clear of them and to go and find the real Luke, and that she would be fine, and that he didn't need to worry about her. But the clone just smiled at her and held out the device. She swallowed and shook her head as tears started to stream down her face, "Please just leave him alone, he's not worth it." She shook her head as the tears fell down freely, "Please." She whispers.

Han reached the outside and saw Luke and Lily climb into the speeder. Though Lily looked frightened, that couldn't be a good sign. Was Luke hurting her? But that didn't seem like something Luke would do. If he was going to get her out of here, then that was good. But something was nagging at him, something was telling him that something was going wrong and that he had to make sure that Lily was going to be safe. But how he was going to do that, he had no idea. He had to get to her, and he had to find out what was going on. He had to talk to Leia; she had come to the wedding to support her brother. She would know what was going on. He looked once more at Lily and then raced back inside to find Leia. When he saw her he grabbed her by the arm and looked at her, "Can you feel Luke with Lily?" He hissed, he didn't mean to be so rude to her, but he had to know.

Leia looks at Han alarmed at what he was asking her, "I thought she ran out with him." She then stopped when she saw the look on Han's face. She reached out with the force and couldn't feel Luke, but she could feel Lily, she looks up at Han and shakes her head, "I don't think Lily is with Luke. We should go and check Luke's room and make sure that he's OK." She then looks at Han, "Something isn't right here and I intend to find out what it is. Don't worry about Lily, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl." She then rushes to find Luke in his room, or she hoped she wouldn't find him and that Lily really did leave with him. But something wasn't right here. She rushed into the room where Luke was waiting and there he was bound to a pipe in the room, and his lightsaber on the desk, and an animal sitting on the desk.

Lily looks at the clone, "Please don't do that." She said eyeing the detonator she didn't want anything to happen to Luke or Han. But she knew if she resisted in any way that she would be lucky to get out of this thing alive. She shook her head and struggled with the bonds. She would get to that detonator, and make sure he didn't hurt not just Luke and Han but the others that were in that chapel, she would not be the cause for a mass killing. She glared at the clone and struggled harder, then she heard a snap and she screamed out in pain, she had broken her leg, she was struggling so hard. She tried to repress the tears that were going to come, but she couldn't help it and she began to cry she was scared, and hurt, what was she going to do when Luke rescued her, he wouldn't be able to look at her and he would hate her for everything that was going to happen. She had been dreaming about this for a week, but she didn't want to tell Han or Luke because then they would just worry, and that was something that she wanted to avoid.

The clone smiles at Lily and even wider when she breaks her leg, "You know you deserve that, you are going to be my slave, in every way possible, and you are going to bear the next emperor." He said as he reached out and grabbed her leg, "You are not going to be saved or rescued by Solo or Skywalker." He said with a smile as she cringed in pain and bit her lower lip so she wouldn't scream in pain. There was something about watching her be in pain, she deserved it. He knew that she was going to give him hell, but he was going to make sure he was going to make her life just as hellish as she was going to make his. He smiles at her and then squeezes her leg, "Don't worry you will be able to get that healed, by my droids." He said with an evil smile. He had done his research on this girl. He knew that she feared medical droids. She had a run in with them on Bespin where she was tortured by them. And he had made sure that the same droid was going to work on her today, and then take Skywalker's offspring from her womb without putting her under, and then he would put his own in her, so that she could have HIS children.

Lily watches this evil man, she was terrified. She somehow knew that he was gong to use the same droid that had tortured her on Bespin. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him how afraid of that droid she was. She takes a deep breath and tries to take away the pain in her leg, but he was still squeezing it, and the pain was excruciating. She wished he would stop, "Please stop." She whispers. She knew it was no good, but she was going to try and get away from him, and she was going to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Luke or Han, but how she was going to do that with a broken leg, she had no idea. She was going to make sure that they wouldn't hurt her, and the baby. She was going to have to guard that secret with her life. She knew that if they found out that she was pregnant that it would be taken away from her. And well that wasn't something that she was going to allow. She wanted to make sure that the baby and her family were going to be safe, but she couldn't do that, not now.

Luke looks up at Leia and Han as they enter the room, "Where's Lily?" Were the first words out of his mouth? He knew something happened to her, or she would be here with Han and Leia. She was in danger. And he knew it. He looks at Leia, he knew that she would tell him the truth, "And I think that creature is taking away my force abilities. I can't reach my lightsaber, or Lily." He said with a shake of his head. "As soon as that man was punching Han and Lily was distracted they took me to this room and replaced me with someone that looked a lot like me. I think it was a clone." He said to Han and Leia. They had to understand that this was bad and that they needed to get to Lily and make sure that she was going to be safe. But if things were going to get any worst then he had to make sure that Lily was safe. That was his main priority, he had to find her, and he had to get her back, "I'm so sorry Han, I tried to fight him, but he was stronger. I'm really sorry I let you and Lily down. And that hurts."

Han looks at Luke and walks over to him and takes the bindings off, "I'm not mad at you Kid, she didn't see this coming either. And don't worry she'll be fine once we find her." He shakes his head, Luke was taking this harder then he thought he would. He had to make sure he knew that it wasn't his fault, "Look Luke I don't blame you at all. Lily isn't to blame either. She thought it was you when she ran out of the room with him. I didn't stop her, so if anyone is to blame it's me." He looks at Leia, "We have to find her, can you stay here and make sure that the guests go home. I think this place may be wired. And if we can get everyone out, then he'll have no leverage over Lils anymore. And then we'll be able to get him." He looked at Luke and smiles, "Don't worry Junior, it will be a cold day in hell when I stop looking for her." He winks at him, "I promise we'll find her and we'll make sure that she's safe." He then turns around and walks out of the room, he had to find his sister. He had worked too hard to keep her safe for her to be kidnapped by some look alike of Luke. He knew that she didn't sense anything different. He must be a clone.

Lily looks at the clone when he finally releases her leg, "Don't worry we'll be able to be together soon." He said soothingly as he reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. I almost feel sorry for Skywalker…almost." He said with an evil laugh. He looks over at Lily and could tell that she was scared, he smiles, "Don't worry we won't hurt you…much." He lied to her. He wanted to make sure she kept her feelings in check; he could feel that Skywalker had gotten free of the bindings and that he was on the way to find Lily. He was going to make sure that he never found her. "Don't worry you're little friends back there are going to find you, and then I will kill them." He smiles as she looks up at him with a horror struck face, "I'll do it fast. Don't' worry about that, they won't even feel a thing. Unless they tries to save you. Then we'll have a messy death on our hands, and I'll make sure that they suffer." He then turned back to the road, "And as for your brother, I'm going to make sure that he suffers. He has helped you escape me many times. And I plan to have my revenge."

Lily glares at him, "You will not harm either one, I can feel Luke again. I can tell that he's coming after me. He will defeat you." She said she wished that she had as much confidence as her voice did. She would then be able to get free of this monster. She didn't know what was going to happen when they reached the imperials, but there was no way she was going to do anything for this monster. And that she would make sure that he understood that. And then she would make sure that he paid for the problems that he had given her and her family. She winces again as the speeder bounces and moves her leg, it was in a lot of pain. She could feel Luke and Han getting closer. That was good, they would be able to rescue her.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The clone comes out of the speeder and rushes to Lily's side and picks her up, non-to gently. And smiles at her, "Don't worry we'll have you out of those clothes soon." He said with a nasty grin. He walks up into his ship and freezes as he drops Lily, who makes a cry of pain, not noticing why the clone had stopped. "Skywalker, Solo, it's so nice to see you. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of you." He said as he drew his lightsaber and ignited it as he points it towards Luke, "I think Skywalker will be the first to die." He said as he lunged towards him. This was going to be the fun part. He wanted to get rid of Skywalker, then he would be free to be with Lily and then Solo would be next. He would be the one to stand in his way. But this was something he wasn't going to allow him to do.

Lily watches as the clone steps over her and lunges at Luke. She screams in surprise and warning to Luke. Of course she didn't have to, Luke had pulled out his weapon as soon as the clone drew his. She knew that he would win this battle. She looked up at Han she wished he wasn't here. He had nothing that would protect him from a lightsaber, except her and Luke. She didn't have her lightsaber. She didn't think she needed it today. She knew that there was going to be something happening at the chapel, but she didn't dream that Luke would have let her go without a fight. She shook her head and watched as Han came up to her and knelt down beside her, "I'm so sorry Han." Was all that she could say and she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest.

Han was unsure of what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he also wanted to get rid of the clone. But like the other two he had noticed that he had nothing that would help him. He looks at Lily and smiles, "Come on I'll get you out of here. I'm sure Luke can handle the clone, he is after all a Jedi." He said with a smile as he lifted his sister up off the ground, when he noticed that she flinched he shook his head, "I think we need to get you to a medical bay." He said as he walked with Lily to the speeder that he and Luke had brought with them. He knew that she was hurt, and he knew that she needed it. He also knew that she wouldn't go without Luke. He looks back at him and shakes his head as he turns back to Lily, "Lils, he's a big Jedi he'll be able to take care of himself."

Lily nods at Han she wanted to stay with Luke, but she knew there wasn't a thing that she could do to help him. Her leg was broken and she had to get that taken care of, then she could come back and help Luke, when she got her own lightsaber back. She would be able to make sure the clone paid. She then stopped herself that was no way to think. Luke would scold her for thinking that. She shook her head; she was going to have to think of another way to get rid of the clone if Luke had failed. She would have to leave her emotions behind. That was going to be hard for her, but it was something that she was going to have to do.

A few hours later Lily comes out of the bacta tank and Luke and Han are standing next to her, "Hey Lils." Han said with a smile. "I have brought you a present." He brings up a little puppy, "Actually it's from Leia and I. We thought you would like something like this for your wedding. And since that didn't happen I wanted to give you your gift here. But Luke is going to get someone to get you two married." He looked at Luke and winked, "I'll leave you two alone." He said as he exited the room. He had to go and find a minister. Luke had requested that they have a small family ceremony. He knew that Lily wanted a large one. But she wouldn't be able to have one. No one would leave her alone.

Lily looks at the puppy when Han placed it in her arms. She wanted to thank him more properly but he was out the door before she could speak. She looks at Luke and smiles, "I'm just glad that you two got out of that. I was worried about you." She said as her eyes misted over. "I'm just so sorry." She said as she began to cry. She didn't know what she was sorry for, nothing had happened and it wasn't her fault anyway. But well Luke would make sure that she knew that. She smiles at him through her tears and reaches over and takes his hand, "Just promise me one thing? Never leave me." She said with a smile as she pulls him to her and kisses her. She wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

Luke smiles and kisses her in return, "Don't worry Princess, I'm not going to leave you. What made you think that I was going to?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed and kisses her again, "I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be mine. And that clone was the reason I almost lost you, and that is something I don't think I'm going to be able to get over. I'm so sorry that I let that happen to you. But I'm never going to let it happen again." He vowed to her as he kisses her hair, "Please just promise me you'll be careful." He said with a smile and a pat on the head, "I promise I will never leave you."

Han returns with Leia and the minister, "He came to see if you were alright Lils, so I asked him to perform the ceremony." He smiles at her and then looks at Leia, he makes his way over to her and wraps an arm around her, and soon his sister was a married woman.


End file.
